La Leyenda de Zelda: La Raza
by Sir Vrolok
Summary: Un crossover entre la saga "Legend of Zelda", y una teleserie chilena llamada "Conde Vrolok". Sumario en el prólogo. Este fic es de categoría M por futura violencia. Toma lugar después de LoZ: Twilight Princess.


_Sumario:_

_Maldad en forma de bestias..._

_Un año ha pasado desde que un joven héroe llamado Link salvara a Hyrule de la catástrofe del Crepúsculo; pero ahora, una nueva sombra se cierne sobre el sagrado reino. Un enigmático visitante llegará para alertar al Héroe y a la Princesa Zelda sobre un desconocido mal que amenaza con quebrantar la tranquilidad de Hyrule._

_Contando con el apoyo de Zelda, la ayuda de un erudito sacerdote, y la asistencia de un misterioso ser llamado "Lucia", Link se embarca en una nueva aventura para ponerle un alto a esta nueva amenaza, a la vez que descubre una página de la historia de Hyrule que se trató de mantener oculta por un largo tiempo, relacionada con un oscuro y sangriento evento._

_Los dos hylianos quizás no lo entiendan al principio, pero están confrontando a seres que ellos nunca se hubieran imaginado que existieran, seres que parecen humanos, pero que en realidad... son demonios._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos.<strong>

**Esta es la traducción al español de mi fic "The Legend of Zelda: The Breed". Iré publicando capítulos de esta versión del fic, junto con los capítulos de la versión en inglés.**

**Ahora, unas aclaraciones:**

**· _Esta historia es de calificación M por futura violencia._**

_**· La franquicia "Legend of Zelda" y sus personajes no me pertenecen; estos le pertenecen a Shigeru Miyamoto y a sus colaboradores.**_

_**· La teleserie "Conde Vrolok" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos le pertenecen al área dramática del canal Televisión Nacional de Chile (TVN).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo: <em>Después del crepúsculo<em>**

*** ADVERTENCIA: Este prólogo contiene spoilers del juego "_Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_", así que si no has jugado el juego, o si estás jugándolo y aún no lo terminas, lee este prólogo asumiendo que te vas a auto-arruinar la sorpresa de saber lo que pasará en el juego, después no te quejes.**

(Punto de vista de Link)

Dicen que la hora del ocaso es un momento de nostalgia, donde tu mente empieza a girar en torno a cosas que te entristecen, tales como memorias, y amigos que por diversas circunstancias, ya no están contigo.

Creo que yo me estaba sintiendo de esa misma forma en aquel momento.

Estaba en la Cámara del Espejo, localizada en el Desierto Gerudo, de pie ante el Espejo del Crepúsculo, el único vínculo entre el mundo de la luz, y el Reino del Crepúsculo. Acompañado por la Princesa Zelda, estábamos despidiendo a aquella que había sido mi compañera durante mi larga aventura, aquella que terminó siendo la mismísima princesa del Reino del Crepúsculo...

Midna.

Sentía que aquella despedida iba a ser más difícil de lo que yo creí que sería al principio... No estaba seguro de por qué tenía ese presentimiento.

- Bueno... creo que este es el adiós, ¿eh? – escuché a Midna pronunciar las primeras palabras de nuestra conversación de despedida. – La luz y la sombra no se pueden mezclar, como todos sabemos. Pero... Nunca se olviden de que existe otro mundo unido a este.

- La sombra y la luz son dos lados de la misma moneda... Uno no puede existir sin el otro. – fue luego el turno de Zelda para hablar. – Ahora sé la razón de por qué las diosas dejaron el Espejo del Crepúsculo en este mundo... Lo dejaron porque era su deseo el que nos conociéramos. Sí... eso es lo que yo creo.

Debía admitir que la manera de hablar de Zelda la encontraba bastante fluida; ella elije las palabras exactas para expresar lo que quiere decir, y no puedes hacer más que admirar aquella característica de ella... Yo la admiraba.

- Zelda... Tus palabras son amables, y tu corazón es sincero. – dijo Midna, y yo no podía evitar pensar lo mismo sobre la joven matriarca de Hyrule, a pesar de no conocerla mucho en aquel momento. – Si todos en Hyrule fueran como tú... Entonces tal vez lo harás bien.

Estuve de acuerdo con ella sin expresarlo... Si todos en Hyrule fueran como Zelda.

Una vez que Midna terminó de hablar, se posicionó en la plataforma de luz, activando los pequeños escalones hacía el portal entre nuestro mundo, y el mundo de _ellos_. Mientras escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos, una suave brisa sopló; sentí mi cabello ser movido por ella, al igual que las dos trenzas de Zelda. La hora de decir adiós había llegado y todavía tenía la sensación de que aquella despedida no sería tan fácil como pensé que sería al principio.

- Gracias... – nos dijo Midna, mirándonos con sus ojos carmesí. – Bueno, la princesa dijo la verdad; mientras exista ese espejo, nos podemos encontrar otra vez...

Tiene razón, mientras tuviéramos el Espejo del Crepúsculo con nosotros, podíamos seguir conectados con el Reino del Crepúsculo. Nos podíamos ver otra vez...

- Link... – escuché a Midna hablarme, con un tono más triste en su voz, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Miré su rostro de piel azul, y vi que tenía sus ojos cerrados, y que una pequeña, pero bastante brillante lágrima apareció en uno de sus ojos; no sólo eso, pero para mi sorpresa, la lágrima dejó su ojo, y empezó a flotar en frente de su rostro. Mientras veía como la pequeña y redonda lágrima flotaba en el aire, un sentimiento de preocupación llegó a mí.

¿Por qué tuve esa sensación tan de repente?

- Te... – Midna pronunció, sin decir una oración clara, y luego movió su mano detrás de la diminuta fuente de luz en la que se había convertido su lagrima, y para mi sorpresa, usó su palma para empujar la lágrima hacía adelante.

La lágrima avanzaba y seguía flotando, mientras su luz se volvía más y más brillante a medida que los segundos avanzaban. Dejé de seguir el trayecto de la lágrima, y me quedé mirando a Midna, parecía deprimida. En aquel momento, no entendí por qué ella estaba actuando de esa forma; nos podíamos volver a encontrar mientras tuviéramos el Espejo del Crepúsculo.

- Te veo luego... – dijo Midna... ¿Qué quiso decir con esas tristes palabras?

Luego lo entendería...

Escuché un extraño sonido, el sonido de algo romperse... La princesa hyliana y yo buscamos con la mirada el lugar de donde vino el sonido, y no pude creer lo que mis ojos vieron...

Unas grietas empezaron a formarse en el Espejo del Crepúsculo.

Miré al centro del espejo, y pude afirmar sin ninguna duda, que la lágrima que salió del ojo de Midna y que ella empujó, había impactado directamente allí.

Vi a Midna subir rápidamente los escalones de luz, corriendo como un criminal que huye para prevenir ser capturado. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, se dio la vuelta para mirarnos a mí y a Zelda. Me sentía confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando, y no podía dejar de mirar a Midna en aquel momento; le estaba pidiendo una explicación sin pronunciar una sola palabra, y ella sólo me sonreía, dejándome más confundido.

El espejo después emitió una clara luz sobre la Princesa del Crepúsculo; mis ojos seguían mirándola, exigiendo una explicación. Ella me miraba también, pero aquello no me hizo sentir menos confundido que antes.

La silueta de Midna comenzó a desvanecerse en pequeñas partículas que entraban al abierto portal del Reino del Crepúsculo. Se estaba yendo, estaba regresando a su mundo y con su gente. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza, pero por una inexplicable razón para mí...

No quería que se fuera.

Estaba confundido, mi mente y mi corazón estaban confundidos; reconozco que me había vuelto muy cercano a la Princesa del Crepúsculo, pero dudaba de que pudiera haberla querido más que como una amiga, al menos eso creía al principio.

Y una vez que la luz del espejo se desvaneció, oí un sonido que quebrantó mis pensamientos.

_**¡CRASH!**_

El Espejo del Crepúsculo se había roto, roto en múltiples y diminutos pedazos...

Midna destruyó el Espejo del Crepúsculo.

- ¿Por qué Midna? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – susurré, sabiendo que la Princesa del Crepúsculo no iba a poder responder a mi pregunta, porque el único medio que conectaba nuestros mundos había sido destruido, destruido por ella...

No podía creer que me estaba sintiendo de esa forma, sentía como si el mismísimo destino me hubiera abofeteado la cara, y burlado de mí en el proceso. Caí de rodillas, sintiéndome miserable... Seguí inmerso en mis propios pensamientos, hasta que sentí algo en mi hombro izquierdo. Me di la vuelta, y vi que lo que reposaba en mi hombro era la mano derecha de la Princesa Zelda... Me había olvidado de que ella seguía allí.

Me miró de una manera particular, como si estuviera tratando de decirme con su mirada, que debía animarme, que debía levantarme y tratar de superar esto.

Me levanté y limpié la tierra que había ensuciado mis rodillas; no quería verme aún más miserable en frente de ella.

Una vez que me puse de pie, ella dio un respiro para hablar.

- Debemos irnos, regresar a Hyrule. – me dijo a la vez que tomaba mi mano, sujetándola firmemente.

Mientras sostenía su mano, pude oír a Zelda recitar cierto tipo de palabras en un tono muy bajo. No sólo eso, pero también me sentí rodeado por una extraña aura, similar a cuando Zelda y yo nos preparamos para confrontar a Ganondorf en uno de los campos de Hyrule.

Cuando una luz intensa nubló mi visión, me di cuenta de que estábamos siendo tele-transportados.

Cuando la luz segadora pasó, abrí mis ojos y vi que estábamos en los campos sureños de Hyrule, cerca del camino que llevaba a la Ciudadela de Hyrule, la capital del reino.

La Princesa Zelda, quien estaba de pie en frente de mí, de repente perdió el equilibrio; logré atraparla antes de que impactara con el suelo, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, y respiraba con algo de dificultad; posiblemente tuvo que usar una gran cantidad de su poder para traernos a este lugar.

- No te preocupes... Estaré bien. – me dijo mientras la sostenía en mis brazos, mirándome con una leve sonrisa.

En aquel momento, no pude evitar el quedarme mirando la belleza de sus ojos azul-zafiro; eran cautivadores.

Tratando de pasar desapercibido, desvié mi mirada de sus ojos, y miré a mis alrededores, fijando mis ojos en el ahora dañado Castillo de Hyrule... Lamentaba mucho lo que veía.

El castillo había sido destruido de una manera considerable; tomaría varios meses el poder repararlo completamente.

- La gente la ciudadela vendrá pronto... – comentó Zelda una vez que fue capaz de ponerse de pie. – Querrán saber qué pasó, y nos verán. Inmediatamente nos rodearán, y no nos dejarán libres por un buen tiempo. Estate seguro de eso.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para prevenir que una risilla saliera de mi garganta, pero al mismo tiempo, me entristecí nuevamente... Recordé a mis amigos de la Aldea de Ordon, mi hogar.

¿Cómo estaban? ¿Se encontrarían bien?

Quería verlos a todos; después de todo, ellos eran como una familia para mí... Dudaba que la gente de la ciudadela me pudiera dejar ir, no después de un buen tiempo; seguramente me harían incontables preguntas, y me mostrarían su gran admiración para conmigo.

No quería recibirlos en aquel momento... No quería.

- Link... – oí a la Princesa Zelda hablarme otra vez.

La miré, esperando sus palabras.

- Quieres irte, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Estaba sorprendido de lo que me había preguntado, era como si ella hubiera sido capaz de ver en mis ojos como me sentía, y lo que quería hacer.

Efectivamente, yo quería irme, y volver a mi pueblo, volver con mis queridos ordonianos. Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa, y una mirada que mostraba comprensión y apoyo.

- Entonces ve... ahora que tienes la oportunidad. – me dijo con sus ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa en el rostro.

No estaba seguro si ella realmente había adivinado mis razones para desear estar en otro lugar, pero aquello no importaba mucho en ese momento.

Decidí tomar la oportunidad que la princesa me ofreció.

Busqué dentro de uno de mis bolsillos, tratando de encontrar un objeto significativo para mí, y que podía ayudarme en aquel momento; un silbato hecho a mano, el cual me fue dado por mi amiga de la infancia, Illia. Llevé el silbato a mis labios, y toqué con él una pequeña melodía, la melodía que mi caballo, Epona, siempre amaba escuchar. Mi acción tuvo un efecto casi inmediato, ya que pude ver a mi fiel yegua corriendo desde el horizonte hacia mí, y en cosa de segundos, Epona estaba a mi lado.

Era hora de volver a casa.

Después de subirme al lomo de Epona, comencé a prepararme para irme de aquel lugar, pero entonces, sentí que algo me impedía poder irme inmediatamente, y noté que la Princesa Zelda me miraba fijamente; parecía que quería decirme algo.

- ... Link yo... – pero el sonido de pasos aproximándose a nosotros desde la ciudadela no le permitió terminar lo que quería decir.

La gente se estaba acercando... Si no me largaba de allí inmediatamente, todas esas personas me iban a terminar sofocando con preguntas, preguntas que en ese momento, no quería oír ni responder.

Y así, le ordené a Epona que empezara a trotar.

Mi yegua y yo dejamos la Provincia de Lanayru, y viajamos hacia nuestro destino... la Provincia de Ordona... hacia mi hogar.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unas semanas desde mi aventura. Había regresado a mi pequeña aldea, en donde todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad; los niños secuestrados habían regresado con sus respectivas familias, y todos estaban felices... todos excepto yo.<p>

Estaba sentado frente a mi "casucha-árbol", y todavía recordaba todas las cosas que viví durante mi larga travesía, pero de todas ellas, había un recuerdo que constantemente se aparecía en mi cabeza... la partida de Midna.

La pregunta de por qué Midna destruyó el único enlace entre nosotros no me dejaba vivir del todo en paz, todas las veces en que mi memoria parecía haber olvidado el asunto, la pregunta regresaba; hubo veces en las cuales no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en aquella interrogante. Traté de prevenir que ese problema interno afectara mi relación con mis amigos y el resto de las personas que conocía... al menos durante las primeras dos semanas después de regresar...

La persistente duda estaba determinada en volverme loco.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste Midna? ¿Por qué?_

Súbitamente, fui sacado de mis pensamientos por la voz de mi amigo y antiguo mentor Rusl, quien venía de vuelta de los bosques de Ordon.

- Cinco días con la misma expresión en el rostro, mi amigo... ¿Qué te sucede, Link? – me preguntó, pero no le respondí, ni tampoco lo miré.

Sentía que estaba comenzando a deprimirme.

- Hmmm... Parece que no quieres hablar... Bueno, me encontré con el cartero en los bosques, y me dio unas cartas... – me dijo después de casi medio minuto de silencio.

Levante la cabeza para mirarlo, y me entregó una de las tantas cartas que llevaba consigo; lo primero que noté fue el color marrón del sobre que contenía a la carta, Rusl llevaba varias cartas con el mismo color de sobre, por lo cual sería entendible pensar que todas ellas podían haber sido enviadas por la misma persona.

- El cartero me dio varias de esas cartas, y me pidió que le entregara una a cada hombre en Ordon. Algo inusual, ¿no lo crees? – me dijo entre leves carcajadas. – Bueno, mejor me voy a entregar el resto de estas cosas. Adiós amigo.

Cuando Rusl se perdió de vista, re-enfoqué mi atención en la carta. La segunda cosa que noté fue una línea en la que revelaba el remitente de la susodicha carta; la carta venía desde...

¿El Castillo de Hyrule?

Eso era algo definitivamente inusual. Si mis sospechas eran correctas, entonces todas esas cartas con sobre marrón debieron haber sido enviadas desde el Castillo de Hyrule también.

En vez de seguir pensando en eso, me senté y empecé a leer la carta.

_Para el(los) recerptor(es) de esta carta:_

_Les informamos que el proceso de reconstrucción del Castillo de Hyrule está a vísperas de comenzar, y necesitamos más personas que puedan colaborar con los trabajos._

_Les pedimos que puedan darle una mano a los que han aceptado ayudarnos y colaborar en la reedificación de la joya de nuestro reino. No sólo tendrán nuestra gratitud si aceptan esta petición, también estamos dispuestos a compensarlo monetariamente por su asistencia._

_Esperamos recibir su colaboración._

_Juan de Dios Verdugo, General de la Armada de Hyrule_

Después de leer aquella carta, recordé que el Castillo de Hyrule iba a empezar a reconstruirse pronto. Medité acerca de la situación que tenía ante mí... ¿Yo? ¿Colaborando en la reconstrucción del Castillo?

No era una mala idea...

Al final, decidí asistir, no sólo con la intención de ayudar en las obras, pero también esperando que aquella ocupación pudiera ayudarme a olvidar algunas de los recuerdos que no me dejaban vivir en paz.

Entré a mi casa, y tomé todas las cosas que podría necesitar; no eran muchas, sólo lo necesario, como un poco de comida, agua, y algunas de mis prendas de Ordon. Salí de mi casa, y fui a buscar a Epona para prepararla para irnos. Mientras hacía eso, escuché la voz de alguien bien conocido para mí.

- Hola Link. – me dijo la persona.

Era Illia, mi amiga de la infancia.

- Parece que tú también recibiste una de esas cartas del castillo. – me dijo; obviamente, había visto la carta en mi mano izquierda. – Todos los hombres en la aldea recibieron una.

Me di la vuelta para mirarla, y esperé que estuviera enojada conmigo por estar a punto de irme del pueblo sin decirle a nadie mis intenciones, pero para mi sorpresa, no estaba enojada.

- Por la cara que pusieron varios de los que recibieron sus cartas, parece que tú serás el único que va a ir a ayudar. – me dijo con los ojos cerrados, y con lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente no estaba enojada.

Yo esperaba que mostrara una actitud distinta de la que tenía en ese momento; después de todos los años que la llevo conociendo, podía decir que Illia no era se la idea de dejar el pueblo constantemente, excepto en ocasiones especiales.

Mientras ella tomaba un respiro, camino hasta una gran roca el suelo, y se sentó en ella, indicándome que me sentara junto a ella.

- ¿Sabes?... – comenzó a decirme al momento que me senté al lado de ella. – Si esto hubiera ocurrido unos meses atrás, te hubiera pedido que no fueras... pero ahora, sé que hacer eso sería infantil, tratar de hacer que te quedes.

Estaba sorprendido con las palabras que me estaba diciendo.

- Aunque esto no significa que te irás para siempre de este pueblito, quiero que sepas que si un día decides dejar Ordon, no voy a tratar de hacer que te quedes con nosotros a la fuerza... Hacer eso sería algo muy egoísta para contigo. – mientras me hablaba, la expresión de su rostro se volvió más seria. – Eres mi mejor amigo después de todo... siempre lo serás.

Ella tenía razón, siempre seremos amigos, aún más; seremos hermanos no unidos por la sangre.

Pensar que si no hubiera sido por la larga y épica travesía que fue mi aventura, mi vida habría tomado un rumbo totalmente distinto; cuando pasaran los años, me hubiera convertido en el sucesor de Bo como alcalde del pueblo de Ordon, y posiblemente, hubiese terminado casándome con Illia... Las vueltas de la vida...

Cuando nuestra conversación terminó, me subí al lomo de Epona, y la ordené a que empezara a trotar, dando inicio a nuestro viaje hacia la Provincia de Lanayru, más específicamente, hacia el Castillo de Hyrule.

Mientras pasábamos al lado de la Fuente de Ordon, pude oír la voz de mi amigo Fado gritando mi nombre, seguramente creyó que estaba en mi casa, y quería pedirme que lo fuera a ayudar con el rancho de la villa.

Estaba seguro de que Illia iba a hacerme el favor de explicarle la razón de por qué él no me iba a encontrar en Ordon por un tiempo, y seguramente, la gran noticia se esparciría por toda la pequeña aldea.

Luego de varias horas de viaje, llegué a la Ciudadela, y pude apreciar que su gente finalmente había retomado sus pacíficas vidas; me sentía agradecido de aquello, era algo satisfactorio para mí. Seguí caminando hasta llegar al Castillo de Hyrule, y al momento en que llegué a la entrada de este, fui recibido por uno de los soldados del castillo; después de decirle que iba para ayudar en la reconstrucción del castillo, el hombre me dejo entrar al patio del castillo, y me guió hasta el lugar donde el resto de los voluntarios estaban reunidos.

Como pude ver, mucha gente había decidido colaborar.

Unos minutos más tarde, un señor apareció ante nosotros; tenía cabello corto, largas patillas, piel bronceada, y una mirada que reflejaba una seriedad inquebrantable. Por el traje que llevaba, una chaqueta azul con medallas y hombreras, pantalones rojos y botas negras, podía intuir de quien se trataba.

- Caballeros... – comenzó a hablar. – Les doy las gracias a todos ustedes, por venir aquí a darnos una mano con la reconstrucción del Castillo de Hyrule; su reino les estará agradece esta noble acción. Yo, Juan de Dios Verdugo, General de la Armada de Hyrule, estaré a cargo de la reedificación del castillo, y me aseguraré de que todo siga el orden que corresponde. Ahora...

Verdugo siguió hablándonos sobre los trabajos que tendríamos que hacer, del cómo estaban organizadas las obras, y nos mencionó que debido al tiempo que estaríamos trabajando, teníamos a nuestra disposición unas cabañas edificadas cerca del castillo, en las cuales nos podíamos quedar. Cuando terminó de hablar, todos los voluntarios tomamos nuestros respectivos puestos, y comenzamos a trabajar.

La reconstrucción del castillo estaba en nuestras manos.

* * *

><p>Dos días habían pasado, y la fatiga ya había hecho acto de presencia en nosotros. Unos cuantos hombres ya le habían pedido al General Verdugo que aceptara sus renuncias a las obras, y tuve el presentimiento de que, a medida que pasaran los días, más personas harían lo mismo.<p>

Pero yo no; aún quería seguir ayudando.

Mientras seguíamos trabajando en la reconstrucción, llegó un momento en que el General Verdugo nos dijo que podíamos descansar durante unas horas, para luego seguir con nuestras labores; al igual que muchos voluntarios, aproveché aquella oportunidad. Me senté en una banca, dejando que mi cuerpo descansara del arduo trabajo, y fue ahí cuando súbitamente... los recuerdos de la despedida de Midna volvieron a mí.

Sentía que la situación no podía ser aún más frustrante en aquel momento.

Asistí a la reconstrucción del castillo no sólo para ayudar, pero también para limpiar mi mente, y superar el tormento en que se habían convertido para mí los recuerdos de la Princesa del Crepúsculo, pero parecía que no podía sacarme esas imágenes de la cabeza, sin importar el esfuerzo que hiciera. Comencé a desesperarme al punto que estar a punto de gritar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso, y ridiculizarme en frente de los demás voluntarios...

Oí la voz de alguien que no esperé llegar a ver en ese momento...

- ¿Te encuentras bien, joven héroe? – escuché a la voz preguntarme, y noté que era la voz de una mujer, una mujer joven.

Me di la vuelta para ver quién era aquella persona, y para mi sorpresa, la mujer en cuestión era nadie más ni nadie menos que Zelda... la Princesa Zelda.

- Estás abrumado por algo... – me dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, con una clara señal de preocupación en su voz. – A veces es mejor hablar con otras personas sobre nuestros problemas, en vez de guardárnoslos.

Parecía que en verdad estaba interesada en saber la causa de mi estado de ánimo.

Yo me mantuve en silencio, no estaba seguro de si era capaz de compartir con otra persona lo que me estaba pasando, aunque pensaba en aquella posibilidad.

- Veo que no quieres conversar... – dijo cerrando los ojos. – Está bien, no voy a obligarte a hacerlo si no quieres.

Mientras veía a la princesa darse media vuelta para irse, yo seguía pensando en aquella frase que mencionó, de que a veces es mejor hablar con otras personas sobre nuestros problemas, en vez de guardárnoslos... No sólo me di cuenta de que ella podía tener razón, si no que la mejor persona con la que podía compartir esta preocupación que tenía, era ella... Después de todo, sin contar a Midna, Zelda era la única persona que había sido testigo de la situación y problemas que pasé de una manera que era bastante cercana a la mía, y que sabía todas las cosas que tuve que hacer, y todos los riesgos que tuve que correr.

- Princesa... – la llamé antes de que se fuera, y ella me devolvió la mirada.

Me sonrió, y se sentó a mi lado en la banca.

- Me... me gustaría conversar... – le pedí con algo de nerviosismo.

Yo era una persona de pocas palabras, por lo que no me era sencillo hablar con otros, y no podía negar el hecho de que el cargo de Zelda como princesa de este reino me intimidaba de cierta forma.

- Puedes hablar conmigo con confianza. – me afirmo con una voz tranquilizante, y comencé a sentirme más seguro de mi mismo.

Sentía que estaba hablando con una amiga más.

- Y Link... no hay problema con que me llames por mi nombre.

* * *

><p>Finalmente podía decir que me había liberado de mi tormento interno, y no podía estar más agradecido con Zelda por haberme escuchado aquel día.<p>

Le hablé sobre lo difícil que había sido para mí superar el hecho de que Midna se había ido para siempre, y que no podía entender las razones que tuvo para destruir el Espejo del Crepúsculo. Cuando terminé de explicarle, tomó mi mano derecha en una de las suyas, una señal de que quería que la mirara.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes. – me dijo. – Pero aún así, es algo que necesitas superar; debes ponerle fin a este auto-tormento.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué razón creía ella que tuvo Midna para hacer lo que hizo, Zelda ya me estaba respondiendo mi pregunta.

- Para mí, su acción tuvo un motivo razonable, Link. – suspiró antes de continuar. – Viendo el daño que le causó a nuestro mundo la invasión de Zant, Midna debió haber querido evitar otro posible conflicto entre nuestros reinos, incluso si ello significaba destruir el único vínculo entre nosotros.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir mucho mejor; aunque nunca pueda preguntarle personalmente a Midna sus razones para destruir la única conexión entre nuestros reinos, yo ya me podía hacer una idea del por qué lo hizo. Estaba muy agradecido con Zelda, de no haber sido por ella, este auto-tormento hubiera continuado; en verdad ella me ayudo mucho.

Desde ese día, la Princesa Zelda y yo nos seguimos viendo, mientras que otros voluntarios le comunicaban a al General Verdugo que ya no trabajarían en las obras. Cada vez que Verdugo nos daba un lapso de tiempo para descansar, me iba a la misma banca, donde Zelda ya me esperaba.

Los primeros días, sólo hablábamos de las cosas que pasaron, y de todas las dificultades que vivimos durante la invasión de los seres del crepúsculo; ella había pasado incontables preocupaciones por su gente, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer algo que pudiera poner un fin inmediato a las muertes de sus ciudadanos, y a la destrucción de su tierra. A pesar de que trataba de disimularlo, podía notar que Zelda aún se sentía mal consigo misma por todo lo sucedido.

A los días siguientes, empezamos a conversar acerca de nosotros; nuestro primer tema de conversación fue mi infancia y mi vida en la Aldea de Ordon, y después, la vida de Zelda en el reino, y como tuvo que convertirse – de forma prematura – en la matriarca de este reino debido a la muerte de su madre, y a una grave enfermedad que le impidió a su padre seguir ocupando su cargo como soberano de Hyrule. Le dije que lamentaba enormemente el triste destino de la Reina, y el estado de salud del Rey, lo cual me agradeció.

Zelda me comentó que su padre había estado pasando los últimos días recuperándose en un reino vecino, en el cual la medicina era mucho más avanzada que aquí, y que ambos se mantenían comunicados a través de cartas; también me dijo que cuando logró comunicarle a su padre lo que había pasado en Hyrule, y que yo había sido quien salvó al reino de caer en las sombras, él le había respondido que lo primero que deseaba hacer cuando regresara a esta tierra era conocerme, y agradecerme personalmente por tal hazaña. No pude evitar sentirme adulado después de escuchar esas palabras.

La princesa y yo llegamos a conocernos bastante el uno del otro, y no sólo terminábamos pasando momentos altamente agradables cada vez que nos reuníamos, pero además, empezamos a cultivar una cercana amistas con el pasar de los días... Al principio había sido algo extraño para mí el decir que me había convertido en un amigo de la princesa de Hyrule.

Con el pasar de los días, llegamos a descubrir que teníamos algunas cosas en común.

En una ocasión, cuando Verdugo nos dio algo de tiempo para descansar, estuve buscando a Zelda para charlar con ella como siempre acostumbrábamos a hacer, y la encontré en una parte aislada del patio del castillo, entrenando con una espada. Pude notar que ella sabía bastante bien cómo usarla, me quedé mirando cómo blandía la espada en el aire, con una gracia única, y como si realmente estuviera combatiendo contra alguien. Continué siendo espectador de cómo la princesa entrenaba, hasta que ella finalmente se percató de mi presencia, y se dio la vuelta hacia mi dirección. Lo primero que atiné a hacer fue tratar de disculparme, pero no sólo me aseguró que no se sentía ofendida por el hecho de que la estuviera "espiando", también me pidió si podía acompañarla en su entrenamiento, una oferta que no rechacé.

Desde aquel día, me había convertido en un amigo cercano de la princesa, y en su compañero de entrenamiento, nos veíamos no sólo para charlar, también para pasar algo de tiempo combatiendo de forma amistosa, perfeccionando nuestras habilidades en el manejo de la espada, algo que disfrutaba hacer con ella.

Y finalmente, el último día de la reconstrucción llegó.

Después de cinco meses de arduo trabajo, la reedificación del Castillo de Hyrule había terminado, y se veía incluso mejor de lo que era antes, nos sentíamos orgullosos de nuestros esfuerzos. Todos los voluntarios que estuvieron presentes durante todo el proceso de la reconstrucción recibieron una paga por sus trabajos, y regresaron a sus respectivos hogares... aunque esa última cosa no la hice tan exactamente.

Zelda me ofreció quedarme en el castillo un día más si quería, lo cual acepté con mucho gusto; podría descansar más cómodamente en el castillo, antes de regresar a Ordon

Esperaba que mis amigos en la aldea me recibieran bien.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, el momento de mi partida había llegado.<p>

Después de empacar todas las cosas que traje conmigo al castillo, Zelda y yo caminamos hacia el establo recientemente construido hace unas semanas en la entrada sur de la Ciudadela, el cual estaba destinado para los caballos de los soldados y de la gente que viajara en sus transportes equinos; Epona estaba allí, y tenía que ir a buscarla.

Cuando llegamos al susodicho lugar, y Epona estaba nuevamente conmigo, Zelda y yo nos miramos, era hora de decir adiós.

- ... No puedo evitar sentirme algo culpable por todo lo que tuviste que vivir, y todos los peligros que tuviste que pasar por nosotros... – me dijo con una expresión triste en su rostro.

- Deja de culparte... Hiciste lo correcto al decidir no enfrentarte a Zant y a su tropa, si no, te hubiera matado, junto con el resto de la gente en Hyrule. – le respondí, tratando de hacerle ver el error aquel pensamiento suyo. - Eres una mujer sabia Zelda, quizás la persona más inteligente que he conocido.

Podía ver que mis palabras habían logrado animarla un poco; una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa en su rostro fue prueba de ello.

- Tus palabras son muy gentiles, me alegro de poder escucharlas.

Ella en verdad no tenía culpa de lo que pasó, al contrario, fue en gran parte gracias a ella que nosotros pudiéramos estar vivos ahora.

- Link... – la escuché hablarme de nuevo, y noté que llevaba algo en una de sus manos, un pequeño saco. – Quiero darte esto... sé que puede ser poco considerando todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, pero aún así... – puso la pequeña bolsa en mi mano antes de terminar se hablar.

El saco era un poco pesado, lo que me hizo suponer que estaba lleno con algo. A penas lo abrí, me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver lo que tenía adentro. El pequeño saco estaba lleno de rupías plateadas, cada una equivalente a doscientas rupías comunes. No pude contar cuantas habían exactamente en aquella bolsa, pero estaba seguro de que deberían haber más de cincuenta o sesenta rupías plateadas.

Tanto dinero para una sola persona fue un gentil gesto de Zelda, pero sentí que no podía aceptarlo, razón por la cual le devolví el saco.

- Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo. – le dije, colocando el saco nuevamente en sus manos.

- Por favor Link. – me respondió, rehusándose a recibir devuelta el famoso saco con su valioso contenido. – Al menos, si no lo quieres para ti, estoy segura de que conoces a alguien que pueda necesitarlo.

Consideré lo que me dijo, y recibí el saco de vuelta; mi amigo Rusl estaría más que agradecido de recibirlo, mucho más ahora que su esposa Uli dio a luz a su pequeña hija.

Después de guardar la pequeña bolsa en mi bolsillo, nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio que por alguna razón, ninguno de nosotros trató de romper hasta unos segundos después.

- ¿Recuerdas que cuando llegamos a estos campos después de despedirnos de Midna, yo quería decirte algo? – me preguntó, interrumpiendo la calmada atmósfera que nos rodeaba.

No tardé mucho en recordar aquel momento.

- Sí. – le respondí. – ¿Qué querías decirme?

Segundos después de hacerle mi pregunta, me respondió de una manera que no esperé que llegara a hacer; no me respondió con palabras, pero con una acción...

Me rodeó con sus brazos, y dejó descansar su mentón en mi hombro... me abrazó.

- Gracias Link... Gracias por lo que has hecho por todos nosotros, por ser nuestra luz de esperanza... Gracias por todo. – me dijo, casi como un susurro que sólo yo tenía permitido oír.

Francamente, estaba sorprendido por su acción, no sólo eso, pero me sentí... algo nervioso.

No podía negar que era una mujer linda... No, linda no era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que pensaba de ella... con palabras sinceras, Zelda era hermosa. No sólo poseía una belleza única, pero también, una personalidad que me atraía completamente... Estoy seguro de mis palabras cuando digo que ella me había cautivado.

Mientras trataba de superar aquel ligero nerviosismo, lentamente rodeé a Zelda con mis brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo. Al principio, fue algo extraño para mí, estar en tal cercanía con una mujer como ella, pero gran parte de mí estaba alegre de estar en esa situación. Permanecimos así durante unos segundos, casi un minuto completo, un minuto en el que ninguno de los dos dijo una mísera palabra, y sólo nos quedamos allí, abrazándonos el uno al otro, sus brazos rodeándome afectivamente, tanto como yo a ella, mientras en un acto casi involuntario, respiré del aroma de su cabello castaño claro...

Era tan tranquilizante como una brisa de mañana.

Finalmente, nos separamos, lo que me dio cierta sensación de pena.

- Tú... no necesita agradecerme prin... Zelda. – le dije con un claro nerviosismo.

Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa amistosa.

Me subí al lomo de Epona, y me preparé para partir; el sol estaba a unas horas de dejar los cielos, por lo que si tenía alguna intención de llegar a la Aldea de Ordon antes del anochecer, tenía que darme prisa.

- Que las diosas te protejan, joven salvador. – me dijo, inclinándose levemente ante mí y Epona.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más de tiempo, pero ya le había ordenado a Epona que empezara a galopar.

Adiós Princesa Zelda... pero espero que sea sólo una despedida momentánea.

Mientras mi yegua y yo viajábamos por los campos de Hyrule, no pude evitar sentir algo dentro de mí a medida que nos íbamos alejando más y más del castillo. Estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con Midna, mis recuerdos de ella estaban guardados en un rincón de mi mente... Llegué a la conclusión de que lo que estaba sintiendo tenía que ver con Zelda... Posiblemente, iba a terminar extrañándola.

Miré al cielo, y vi que el sol estaba comenzando a esconderse en el poniente, y no me encontraba muy lejos de llegar a los bosques de Faron... En aquel momento, esperaba poder llegar a tiempo para ver el atardecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí... un prólogo bastante largo (._.) pero era necesario. XD<strong>

**Espero comentarios, consejos, y sus opiniones. Saludos a todos.**


End file.
